Water flushing systems are known in the art such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,358,408 and 6,035,704. While the main purpose of these systems is to improve water quality in a water distribution system, such systems can include a number of auxiliary features that address specific issues relating to water flushing systems.
For instance, some water flushing systems are used in locations that may expose the system to subfreezing temperatures. Such environments can be damaging to various components of the system. For example, when the water contained in a pipe freezes, it expands and may ultimately break the surrounding pipe. Moreover, frigid conditions can interfere with the proper functioning of a water flushing system. Some flushing systems use electronic controls to automatically open and close various valves. However, many of these electronic devices are sensitive to temperature extremes and, in subfreezing climates, the electronic unit may become inoperative. Accordingly, there is a need for a water quality apparatus that can protect various components against the potential dangers caused by freezing temperatures.
Another problem associated with water flushing systems is the backward flow of contaminated or otherwise unclean water into the water distribution system. Thus, it is desirable to provide a water flushing system that prevents backflow of contaminated water into the water distribution system.
Further, some jurisdictions may impose environmental or other requirements on water discharged from the flushing system. For example, a municipality may prohibit the discharge of chlorinated water into the ground or into a storm drain. Therefore, it is desirable for a water flushing apparatus to provide a system or device for appropriately treating at least a portion of the water discharged from the system such as by providing a dechlorination system.
Still another issue concerns the accessibility of water flushing systems in which most of the operating components are disposed below grade level and/or water flushing systems that are enclosed within any confined space. Because such systems may require regular inspection and maintenance, not to mention occasional repairs, there is a need to provide a system that permits retrieval and/or access to a substantial portion of the water flushing apparatus in a relatively expeditious manner.
Thus, one object according to aspects of the present invention is to provide a water flushing system that includes freeze protection features. Another object according to aspects of the invention is to provide a water flushing apparatus having backflow prevention attributes. Still another object according to aspects of the invention is to provide a device or system for dechlorination or other treatment of water exiting the system. Yet another object according to aspects of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method for retrieving a water flushing system disposed in a confined space. These and other objects according to aspects of the present invention are addressed below.